


SPIDERS!

by Billcipher111



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Spiders, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billcipher111/pseuds/Billcipher111
Summary: Patton works on cleaning the Mindscape.There is a spider.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842094
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	SPIDERS!

It was an average day in the mindscape. Logan off into his room working on some important things like Thomas’s schedule. Roman and Remus were off doing random quests and adventures in their respective imaginations. Virgil was tucked away in his room, probably listening to his pg 13 music on his headphones. Deceit was probably tending after his snakes, he had five. And Patton was cleaning the kitchen.

This kitchen wasn't that much of a mess but Patton and thought that getting a head start wouldn't hurt anything. It wasn't a hard task by any means so it wouldn't take long. He cleaned what few dishes were in the sink and put them on the drying rack before wetting a washcloth and wiping down the kitchen table to clean it from any dust or grime that could have settled. 

After that, he grabbed the broom and started sweeping, but before he could get too far in his task he spotted something. Did it look like a black dot or some kind of squiggle? Whatever it was it wasn't small by any means. Perhaps it was a small ball of black yarn? It did look quite hairy…

And then it moved.

Patton was on the table in an instant, tears brimming his eyes as he refused to look away from the eight-legged hell beast in fear it would not be there when he looked back. 

He was so scared. He couldn't even manage to scream for one of the others. He could just stand on the table, petrified, and the demon spider relaxed on his kitchen floor. He couldn't help but wonder how long that _thing_ has been in here? When did it get in? Had Patton been close to it without realizing it? God, he felt like he was on the verge of panicking that thing was huge…

“Hey, Patton- Woah why the hell are you up there?” Virgil asked as he entered the kitchen. It was clear that Patton was close to tears witch was never a good sight, “Is there a spider or something?”

Patton staired at Virgil embarrass, “Uh, no! I just- uh…- I wanted to see what it would be like to see the kitchen from this nifty angle!” He said as he kept glancing at the freaky big black spider.

Virgil didn't look convinced, “Where is it.”

Patton pointed at the large spider, “There!”

Virgil's eyes widened as he stared at the spider. Virgil was in no way afraid of spiders, he even had a pet tarantula, But this thing unsettled him. It looked like no other spider he’s ever seen before. It maybe had 8 legs, but there could be more he couldn't tell. Its many eyes were a radioactive green color and it was covered in hair. And to top it all off, the thing had to be the size of a baseball or bigger.

No wonder Patton was scared.

But a spider was a spider and Virgil could handle spiders. It was one of the few things he could handle.

Virgil grabbed the dustpan with the intention of scoping the spider up and dumping him in the imagination, but as soon as he got close it reared up on its hind legs and hissed, causing Patton to scream in fright. Being the flight or fight reflex he was, Virgil yelped and smashed the creepy bitch with the dustpan, stomping on it afterward for good measure.

“Is- is it dead?” Patton asked as he huffed in an attempt to calm himself. 

Hesitantly Virgil lifted the dustpan to reveal the green goop of a very dead hairy spider. “Yep. Dead.”

“Golly, kind of spider was that?” Patton asked as he hesitantly stepped down off the table.

“Remus probably left his door to the imagination open and one of his monstrosities came threw. I'm going to have to tell dee to give him another lecture on not doing that.” Virgil answered, “The last time he did, a demonic troll tried to come threw.”

Patton shivered as he stared at the spider guts. “Thanks for the save kiddo.”

Virgil shrugged, “No prob, anything for you, Popstar.”


End file.
